Blood Red
by Air Vee
Summary: Matt and Mellos relationship was bound to have its ups and downs, but how extreme were they really and how far on a limb would they go for each other. Reviews are love. My first MxM2
1. Chapter 1

My mind had wandered away from picturing his plan to picturing him. The blond hair, the blue eyes, the leather.  
"MATT"  
"Huh"  
"Are you listening"  
"Are you"  
I hit a wall and smiled. I knew he'd get mad. I knew he'd hit me or try to. Or worse, destroy the game he just bought me out of spite. He'd bitch so much maybe he forgot I could too. I'd set fire to his precious bike like I had the first one. Which was the same reason why he hadn't told me he left. Why he left me alone as the only one not running off to find Kira. And after he finally let me tag along he shot me. I told him I didn't like Kira killing people but I thought he had the right idea going. That took a year of recovering, or as he put it, "An extra year behind Near"  
"Don't get smart with me, Red"  
"It's green. ⌠I pointed to my recently dyed locks. "You still on that"  
"Your hair sucks. Wash that crap out"  
"What were you saying before"  
"(Smart ass...) I was saying that if we could hack into the computers deep enough we should--MATT!! Pay attention"  
I couldn't. He was boring me. Midway through his sentence I had pulled out my new DS and went on playing. He jerked my head up by my hair, forcing me to look at him.  
"AGH! What"  
"Hack the computer, dumbass"  
"Alright! Lemme go"  
He released me and I reluctantly closed the game. He shoved the laptop at me demanding everything be perfect. 'What a drag...' I thought. 'It's all do this, hack that, follow Near... God. If he wasn't so hot...' My eyes drifted slightly from the screen but he caught me. I smiled shyly.  
"Stop givin' me the queer eye! We're JUST friends"  
"Who said I was giving you the queer eye? I wanted to see if"  
"You wanted to stare at my pants you fag perv"  
I rolled my eyes. Such a tease. Mello hated it when I told him I "might be a little gay." After that Matt had to be 3 feet from him at all times. Except when Matt was getting his ass beat for daydreaming. I typed away, breaking down firewalls and cracking passwords. Eventually the hard wall came. I cracked my knuckles. Mello smacked me up the side of my head.  
"Stop it and work"  
"Uh-huh"  
There were 17 levels of firewall precision not that I got through all of them. The N took up my screen, he beat me to the hack. "Mello"  
Mello shoved me away from the laptop nearly to the floor. I glared at him unnoticed. He started talking to Near as I wandered off to the refrigerator, reaching for Mel's reserved chocolate.  
"Don't you dare"  
He shouted across the room. I lowered my hand and reached for the strawberry Pocky instead.  
"Are you yelling at Matt again"  
"Shut up"  
"Hello, Matt"  
"Hi, Near"  
"Don't talk to him! Focus"  
I stuck my tongue out and walked to the couch flipping up the DS to finish my game. I wasn't really paying attention to it though. I was watching Mello tense up and get angry at the detached voice. I loved watching him get mad. The way his cheeks turned red and his eyes got all dark, it was sexy. I slid my goggles down over my eyes, hiding behind my game. It was on paused but I still pretended to be playing so I could stare. The orange lenses fogged up slightly as my face was sure to be tinted pink. He couldn't possibly mind being stared at by a sorta gay guy. I wasn't official according to him so why would he mind? The cute way his hair feel in his face, the way his eyes narrowed when he was upset or something, all the leather he wears, the way he struts around wanting all eyes on him. And my personal favorite had to be the fact that all the chocolate he ate went strait to his ass. A guy could die happy staring at Mel's ass. I sighed, feeling like a little school staring at her crush. God, if only he was gay, just a little, or Bi. I could live with that. I really couldn't stand my goggles being so fogged. As I pulled them up I could see it coming at me just before the handle collided with my skull. I feel over the back of the couch onto, yet again my head. I curled up protecting my skull from another hit water building behind my eyelids.  
"The hell was that for"  
I was half screaming half crying. He stared at me nearly unfazed.  
"One, I told you not to talk to Near, 2 I told you to stop giving me the queer eye you God damned fag!" He grabbed me by the hair again making me cry out even louder. He sat on my back so I couldn't retaliate. " And 3, stop screamin' like a fucking girl"  
"At least I don't look like one"  
Not my best choice of words as he slammed my head to the floor. I began to regret not putting in the carpet like he told me. He pulled my head back up breathing in my ear.  
"You like this, huh, Matty? Huh"  
He smacked me again. I was sick of him treating me like this. But I wasn't the type to strike back, not that I could. He slipped my goggles off my head and stood up only to crush them. I could react, I was just too happy he'd gotten off me. Mel walked towards the sink as I cradled my head, blood spilling into my eyes. He took the electric lighter and some lighter fluid from under the sink, using them in unison to set my beloved goggles on fire.  
"I'm going out, you little shit. Don't touch my stuff"  
He picked up his red jacket from the couch and walked out the door. I pulled myself to my feet putting out the blaze, listening as Mello sped away on his bike. Melted, cracked, burned and indistinguishable, I sadly forced myself to throw my goggles into the trash The smell of burnt plastic and rubber filled my nose and with the opening of a window I realized I needed my jacket, not that it would help. Another thing Mello destroyed to make me do what he wanted. I'd do anything for him... If he treated me better. Lighting a cigarette and turning on the TV I forgot the pulsing in my head, the pain, the blood dripping onto my striped shirt. I told Mel he was the reason I started smoking.  
"Matt, if you smoke in the house again, I'll drop you out the window"  
I blew a long stream of smoke into the air smiling. When Mello went out I could be me, not Mello's lackey, his personal assistant or whatever.  
"Bitch..." I muttered. "You're a BITCH MELLO"  
I was screaming at the wall. But I felt better, besides the returning throbbing in my head. I had to clean up or he'd come home and start bitching about me messing up the sofa. My cell rang, Caramelldansen. God, I still needed to change it.  
"Hello"  
"I'm going to be back late. "I could hear the bike engine revving in the background. "Real late. Maybe not until tomorrow"  
"Okay"  
"Don't be a smart ass"  
And he hung up. I sucked my teeth. Mello was such a jerk to me. He didn't deserve me as a friend. Blood dripped into the sink as I thought on about my blond abuser. How I wanted to cuddle against him, feel his warm yellow locks on my neck, my chest. The buzzing in my head was impossible to ignore now as my vision blurred. I couldn't stand and slammed into the tub. I blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mello sat on the foot of the bed messing with something between his legs. I groaned in pain. Mel's head jerked around.  
"Wha' Happened"  
"You passed out." He turned back to whatever he was doing. "I found you in the tub. Your head was all smashed in"  
"You smashed it." I pointed out rubbing the fresh bandages.  
"Yeah," He nodded. "I know"  
"What are you doing"  
"Playing one of your crap games"  
I watched him fight to be able to play. It was funny. His head low, his face intense with the need to win. But in the back of his head he was thinking of Near. Everything was about Near.  
"When'd you get here"  
He shrugged still tapping away on my DS.  
"I fell of my bike so I came back for some band-aids and stuff. I had to take a piss and I found you lying in the tub"  
He had to use the bathroom... God, such an ass. He finally closed the system setting it next to him. Mel turned to me.  
"When'd you fall? Are you hurt"  
"I'm fine. Now shut up and get some sleep"  
With that he got up and closed the door behind him. 'He only wants me to be okay so he can use me again.' I rolled my eyes. Mello couldn't care, could he? For the next two days, Mello refused to let me out of the room. If I did I had to keep my head low and stay quiet. I had no reason to leave unless I was really hungry and he wasn't home. If I had to use the bathroom I'd have to use the one connected to his bedroom where I was staying. He kept me there. He didn't want me in my room.  
"They're here, aren't they"  
I finally asked. Mel nodded and closed the door, a signal I should just ignore the mafia meetings just outside. The second night, Mel opened the door lazily, slumping to the frame for support. He was smiling. It was an odd not completely there smile. "God, Matty..." He mumbled. "'So damn dark in here"  
He giggled and turned on the light. Too bright, too suddenly. He crashed to the floor still laughing at me for shielding my already sensitive eyes.  
"Jesus, Mel"  
He smiled and crawled to the bed digging into his pockets.  
"I got you somethin' , Matty..." He pulled out a box. "Somethin' fer my bestest friend, Matty"  
He was still laughing but he was close enough to me now that I could smell why: strong liquor and chocolate mingling on his breath.  
"You're drunk?! The hell is wrong with you"  
"Pff..." He laughed. "Fuck you." He opened his jacket, throwing it to the floor. "But, that's what you want... isn't it, Matty"  
I sat up as he crawled towards me on the bed, his black and red rosary dangling between my thighs.  
"You're drunk as fuck, Mel. Get out"  
"I'm a little high, too..." He sniffed and looked away guilty. "You made me forget what I got you, Matty"  
"I don't care. Get out"  
"But, Matty..." He cooed to me, opening the box. "Look what Melly got for you"  
My jaw dropped. Shiny, clean, crisp new goggles. Grey frame with orange lenses and a black elastic. Mello never bought me anything. Ever.  
"Mello"  
"You like 'em, Matty?" He smiled sheepishly. I hoped you'd like 'em. Do you like 'e"  
"I love them, Mell"  
"Good." He chuckled. "I needed to apologize fer burnin' yerlast ones. And now I'm gonna apologize fer hittin' yah"  
"You don't need"  
I couldn't finish my sentence as he pressed himself and his lips against me. Mello pushed his hips against mine, keeping me still. He smelled and tasted like strong alcohol and melted chocolate. My eyes closed enjoying what little kissing skill he could bring about from his drunken state. Good sense pulled me back to reality. I wanted him. But not like this. He stared blankly at me.  
"But, Matty...." He whined. "I'm horny"  
The way he said it made my crotch tingle. I moved back so he couldn't notice my boxers tightening. He pulled his black vest off tossing it at me playfully. He fumbled with his pants button, laughing at the fact that he couldn't get it open.  
"Matty, help me"  
I shook my head. Mello crawled on top of me, lying his head on my chest, his hands gently stroking my own. I moved my head away. He dragged his finger along my collar bone, up my Adam's apple stopping on my bottom lip.  
"Oh my, God, Matty..." He whispered. "You're soooo hot! Why am I just noticing this? I've known you, like, forever"  
"I don't want you like this, Mel"  
"But you do want me"  
"Not like this"  
Mello ran his fingers through my hair, nodding sleepily. Within 10 minutes he was asleep, still on my chest. I brushed his hair out of his face, dozing off after him. In the morning, Mel had left, his bike was gone and so were most of the guys he worked with. Not Ryzel. Ryzel was Mello's chocolate supplier and that was the only reason Mel kept him around. He poked his auburn colored head in the door.  
"You're Matt, Huh"  
I looked up from my game, nodding.  
"Mello's gonna be pissed if he knows you were in here"  
I went back to my game thinking he'd leave. He didn't.  
"Why does Mello keep you locked up in here"  
"You should leave. "I reiterated.  
Ryzel stepped inside closing the door behind him. I glared at him. Moron.  
"Mello says you're a homo. You his boyfriend"  
"I'm not. Would you mind leaving"  
He started walking towards me. I stood up reaching for my vest, the hidden pocket where I kept the gun Mel gave me. I felt the cold sting of metal against my neck. Pistol whipped twice in a week, my life.  
"Unngh"  
I felt dizzy as I hit the carpet. Ryzel straddled my back " Why should you be Mellos alone"  
He tugged my hair; I couldn't scream. The loud bang and whizzing shocked him off me.  
"Mello"  
I turned to see the angry blond in the doorway gun aimed, face tense.  
"Ryzel, you dumb fuck! I told you to stay out of here"  
Ryzel backed himself to the wall. My head hurt again. I wanted to crawl under the bed. I settled for pulling the comforter over my skull as another bang rang out. A loud thud. Mello walked over to Ryzel, sucked his teeth and sat next to me.  
"Matt. You okay"  
I groaned a yes. Mello unwrapped his chocolate, biting down hard. He lifted the quilt with his spare hand so I could see him.  
"Did I scare you"  
I nodded. He rubbed my head gently, pulling me close to comfort me.  
"Mell...My head hurts"  
He held his chocolate out for me to have a bite, cradling me lovingly as I chewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mello walked into the bathroom. I was half awake. He tapped my cheek bringing me back. He striped me of my clothes, helping me into the shower.  
"Wake up, Matty. Come on, Stand up"  
I wasn't completely conscience as I fell to the shower floor. Mello stood behind me pulling me to my feet by my chest.  
"(God, you're heavy..." He sighed.  
At 6 foot even, he should know I was at least 40 pounds heavier than him. He propped me against the tiled wall, his free hand turning on the water.  
"Matt, you have to stand... Matt? Matty"  
"Hos...pital"  
"No hospitals. I'm a wanted man, Matt"  
With all the strength I could muster, I pointed to my head where the green dye slowly oozed off the natural red. Mel leaned me against the wall again, reaching for the dye.  
"This shit better not mess up my hair"  
I passed out in the shower. I woke up twice on the way before I could correctly say I knew where I was. The first was Mel pulling me out the door. The second was on his motorcycle. I freaked and we almost tipped over but I passed out from shock instead. The last time I was finally in a hospital, a warm white bed, proper bandages. Mello was asleep in a chair, clutching my hand, his now light green hair was blowing back and forth slightly from his breathing. I had to smile. He looked so funny and so cute at the same time. He looked up and my smile dissipated.  
"'Sup"  
"'Sup with you"  
"How do you feel"  
"My head still hurts. What happened"  
"Concussion, I think, er something"  
"I need a smoke"  
"Not while you're in here"  
He pointed to the no smoking sign on the wall. I clicked my tongue.  
"I haven't had a smoke in 2 days"  
"We'll be leaving soon so don't bitch"  
"How long have I been here"  
"7 hours or so... I don't know." He stood up. "You ready"  
The combination of a concussion and seriously strong painkillers didn't help me stand let alone sneak out of a hospital. Mello handed me my boxers and pants, turning away so I had a little privacy at least. He tossed me a spare leather jacket and helmet. I really wasn't in the mood to fight to balance myself on his wobbly ass bike. He revved the engine but looked back at me.  
"You have to hold on to me, dumbass"  
Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around his mid section. He turned back to the road and we sped off. Even through a thick leather jacket and cold November air, Mello had a warm aura about him that I dozed off to, waking only when we hit a traffic jam. Mel nudged me, handing me a pack of cigarettes. I lifted the helmet shield, lighting one and went on puffing away from him so he wouldn't complain. I felt so much better, more aware. Mel looked around, frustrated the traffic wasn't moving, not even at a snails pace.  
"Oh, shit"  
I turned to look. Mel had his eyes locked with another driver. I knew him from somewhere, I didn't remember where because of the meds.  
"Who's that"  
"A deal gone bad. Hold on, Matty"  
I tossed my light, pulled down the visor and held onto him as he pulled back on the handle. We weaved in and out between cars until finally the traffic lightened. I tapped Mel to pull over, scrambling to the nearest cluster of bushes to relieve myself.  
"Hurry it up. They'll be out of that stuff soon"  
I zipped up and turned. He really was taking care of me all of a sudden. Mello was feeling guilty, wasn't he?  
"Thank God this crap is coming off"  
Out the window. Pointed at Mel.  
"MEL!  
It whizzed past us as I knocked him to the floor. I reached for my gun and seeing it covered in blood I realized the bullet just caught my back.  
"Shit"  
"I told you to hurry"  
I threw his helmet at him. "Shut up and drive"  
The rain wasn't helping us get away from these guys. My brain still wasn't working enough to process who they were. I was just trying to stay calm enough to hang on properly to Mel. To make matters worse, traffic had picked up again causing us to duck, dodge and eventually slow to a crawl.  
"Damn"  
Mel looked back checking to see if they were still there. They were; deciding if to shoot at us again. they made up their minds, the bullet ricocheting off the car behind us. Mel tapped me.  
"Shoot 'em, Red"  
I pulled and cocked the gun, aiming it. I pulled the trigger, knocking the gun out of the passengers hand. Mel tugged at my jeans again.  
"You missed"  
I didn't understand until I looked back at them. One pulled a machine gun out.  
"Oh, sh"  
Mello and I screamed and turned at the same time. I clenched Mels chest as he popped a wheelie to get on top of the car in front of us. The guys climbed out of their car and ran after us.  
"Shoot them"  
With one hand I held on to Mel so I couldn't fall off. I turned and shot with the other. The first guy fell to the floor. The other took the gun from the first and tried to shoot us again. I fired at him too. He stopped blood erupting from his shoulder. Mel and I hit smooth pavement and drove away. I sighed quietly, still trying to catch my breath. My head rested on his back, adrenaline subsiding as the bikes speed fell from 80 mph to 55. My butt began to sink closer and closer to the pavement. The wheel was flat. I tugged at his jacket and he pulled over again.  
"Bastards..." He poked the soft rubber. "We'll have to find another way home"  
In the back of my head, I considered calling Near on the low. Something else came to mind.  
"Mel, do you know what I am"  
"An annoying gamer"  
"A liability"  
Mello said nothing still prodding at the hopelessly busted tire.  
"I know. So what"  
"Here's the thing..." I looked at the highway, watching the cars. "You need to stick with the mob, stop Kira and all that shit. I have something I have to do on my own"  
"L's buried back in England"  
"I know. This isn't about L. This is about me"  
You're still stuffed from the meds, Matty"  
"I've been smoking. I'm fine. I'm going home to get my stuff. I want you to call you when you need me"  
"I need you now"  
"Really need me"  
Mel finally turned to me. the face I'd fallen in love with, the intense serious face only he could make, only he had.  
"Matt"  
"I'm gonna catch a hike and get my stuff. You won't see me after that.  
"I'm going with you"  
I shook my head.  
"Stay with your bike"  
I walked over and did what I had wanted to do for the past 10 years, I grabbed him and kissed him. After a moment I broke away and started for the nearest exit. Mello just stared and went back to his bike.  
"I thought I told you about givin' me the queer eye"  
"Shut the fuck up, Mello. You know you liked it." 


End file.
